


a fever you can't sweat out

by androgenius



Series: Dimilix Week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), First Time, Flashbacks, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Verse, One-Sided Sylvix, Rimming, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: Dimilix Week Day 3 - Supernatural/Creature AUFelix's stubborn refusal to acknowledge his status as an omega comes with consequences.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634758
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O counts as a ~supernatural/creature AU, right? Well, either way, IT DOES NOW.

Felix presents as an omega on the 29th of Pegasus Moon, nine days after his eighteenth birthday. 

He should have seen it coming, really. The severe irritability, how painful getting out of bed had become over the last few days, the dizzy spells, the increased need for _pillows,_ of all things-- but he's always been stubborn, particularly about this. It's always been a point of pride, a matter of identity. 

He was _meant_ to be an alpha. And yet-- 

Here he is, feeling feverish and sweaty in the middle of the fucking Holy Tomb. 

Dimitri is covered in the blood spray of Edelgard's soldiers, and all he can do is _leak,_ his knees weak as he fights to stay upright. 

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak," Felix hears Dimitri say, the sound making his cock throb to life before he can fight to suppress it. 

This is... _not_ normal. 

He hates this-- hates everything about _this_ Dimitri, crazed and bloodied. 

Or-- he should. 

It shouldn't be _turning him on,_ that's for certain. 

He remembers threatening Sylvain with the prospect of fucking him into next week once he actually presented as an alpha, but apparently that won't be happening anytime soon. 

Even presenting as a beta would have been better than this. Not to mention-- more expected.

Because even if he is a late bloomer, he would have never expected-- 

"You okay?" Sylvain asks him, and Felix feels distinctly faint. 

"Yeah," he says, lying through his teeth. "I'm fine."

&

He's not fine. 

Not by a long shot. 

His bed doesn't feel like enough of a nest by far-- empty, cold, and practically devoid of pillows and blankets, his usual minimalism backfiring on him for once. He curls up against the one extra pillow he was able to scrounge up prior to this, wishing he could stop feeling weaky and dizzy and painfully aroused. 

And-- _so_ alone.

Something hits the wall separating him from Dimitri's room, and it occurs to Felix that something isn't quite... right, willing his brain to focus on anything other than the slick slowly soaking his smallclothes. Did Dimitri punch the wall? Is he all right? If he's bleeding-- 

Anger wars with concern in his chest, only for arousal to win out in the end. 

Fuck. 

This is what his dumb animal brain wants? _This?_ A blood-thirsty boar? The thought of being mated by him-- 

He wishes it didn't make his cock throb. 

No. He's stronger than this. 

&

" _What?_ " Sylvain whispers entirely too loudly, alarm catching in his eyes as Felix shoots him a sharp glare. "No, this isn't something you can be stronger than! You need to go talk to Professor Manuela."

"Announce it to the whole school, why don't you? Fuck. I'm never telling you anything again."

"You look like you're _dying,_ Felix."

If he honest, he feels it. He's fairly certain he's perspiring even just leaning back against this wall, arms crossed, barely a few steps from his dorm. 

"I'm not missing classes. I'm--" He closes his eyes. Takes a deep breath. "This isn't actually happening to me."

"Have you gone mental? You can't just decide you're not an omega--"

"Shut _up,_ Sylvain!"

"-- an omega in _heat,_ no less!"

"If I wasn't feeling like this," _weak, pathetic, dizzy,_ to name just a few, "I would draw my sword on you right now." He takes a staggered breath, slow. "I'm going to class. So it's up to you how you want to support me in that."

"And leak all over the seats?"

"I'm--" He feels a blush steal its way over his features. Fuck this, fuck everything about this. "I'm wearing a pad, obviously," he whispers sharply, glowering at the ground. 

"You know there are alphas in our class, right?" Sylvain's voice is quiet, but-- fuck. He's actually worried about him, isn't he? 

"Obviously," Felix snaps, Dimitri's face resurfacing in his mind.

_I don't recall giving you permission to speak._

"If they see you--" Sylvain squares his jaw. "If _he_ sees you-- fuck, he doesn't even need to see you. One whiff of you from a hallway away--"

"As if I'd ever let the boar touch me." 

_Please,_ his mind screams at him, his cock straining against the waistband it's trapped beneath.

Sylvain doesn't hesitate, pushing him up against the wall. "Are you an idiot?! Or do you just want to get mated so badly that you can't think straight anymore?!"

 _Yes._ "Sylvain."

"You really think an alpha that wants you is just going to, what, ignore the fact that you're practically dripping pheromones?!"

"Get your fucking hands off me."

Sylvain complies, but his expression doesn't change. He's pissed, not that Felix cares. 

"You need suppressants. For the future. And until then, you need to stay in a heat room."

Glancing down at one of his trembling hands, Felix swallows, hard. "Going to Professor Manuela would be like admitting that I'm--" _pathetic,_ "-- like this. I'm not. This is just-- something I need to get over." 

"If you're not going to listen to reason, at least lock yourself in your room and try to make it through the week with just your hand. I-- I can get you toys, if that'll help. I could even--" He hesitates, a tinge of scarlet staining his features. "I could fuck you, if you wanted me to, if it would help--"

" _Don't,_ " Felix grinds out. "Don't you _dare._ I'm not here for your _pity._ "

Sylvain exhales, shaking his head. "It's not-- it's not pity. But fine. I'm not letting you go to class, though."

"I'd like to see you try." Sylvain doesn't say anything, which is probably for the best. He's feeling painfully irritable, in addition to everything else. "I'm going to the bathhouse," he says, and brushes past him. 

If only he was taller-- and not as weak as a fucking kitten-- it might have been more effective, but as it is, he's barely even staying upright. 

How he manages to make it to the bathhouse, he's not sure. Shoving aside the voice in the back of his head telling him that Sylvain is right, that he needs help with this, he instead pulls off his clothes and sinks into the large bath, the water chilly enough to hopefully bring down his fever and rid him of his dizzyness. Or-- maybe the water is perfectly normal, and he's just feverish enough that this might as well be an ice bath to him. 

He wishes it were, wishes he could shock his system into going back to normal, to anything but this-- 

"F-Felix--" 

Wait. Was there someone else in the room all along? He thought he was alone. Or maybe he simply missed the fact that the door opened behind him, too lost in his own body's present _distractability,_ if one can even call it that. He turns to look. 

Dimitri. 

The one man-- the one _alpha_ most dangerous for him to run into right now. Anyone else would have been so easy to fight off. To... justify fighting off, at least. 

"Boar," he rasps, wishing he had worked harder to scrub the very scent glands off his body. They're too honest, too communicative as a whole-- no one should know this much about him, how he's feeling at any moment. 

"I thought I smelled--" Dimitri blinks. "By the goddess, it's _you,_ isn't it. Felix-- oh, but Felix, you must get help. Surely, you know--"

"I'm not taking advice from a bloodthirsty boar. I don't _need_ your help."

"But-- you know you're in heat, don't you? Felix, _please,_ be reasonable about this. If someone found you like this--"

"Someone like _you,_ you mean?"

"Felix..."

"I'm not naive. You're the only person here I should be afraid of. You always did think you owned me--"

"I would never think that," Dimitri whispers, Felix disregarding him entirely.

"It must be awful, having the whole school know about what a monster you are now. Are they not paying enough attention to you, so now you feel the need to take it from me by force?" He feels his gaze waver, his resolve slipping away. It's impossible not to think about being knotted by Dimitri.

"Felix." 

"You're intelligent enough. I wouldn't put it past you to consider just how easy it would be to manipulate me into wanting to take your knots and bear your pups. It would make so much sense. House Fraldarius has served the king for so long, what's to stop the future duke from becoming the bitch for his future king?"

"I implore you to see reason--"

"Reason?" He barks out a laugh. "There's nothing reasonable about this. The goddess is seeing it fit to punish me." For abandoning his prince, his liege, most likely. He'd deserve it. "Me, an omega? It's a joke. I can't stop thinking about being knotted, mated, and then _you_ show up? That has to be a punishment."

" _Felix._ "

He turns to look at Dimitri, his cock throbbing painfully. "Does that bother you? Make you feel like even more of a monster? You're probably thinking about putting your pups into me as we speak. Don't deny it." _I won't be able to handle it._

Instead of denying it, however, Dimitri comes over to him, strong hands wrapping around his upper arms to pull him out of the bath entirely. Even if he wasn't painfully weak right now, he knows this wouldn't have been a contest. Dimitri is terrifyingly strong, which shouldn't be hot but is, his cock throbbing out in the open now. 

Dimitri pushes him up against a wall, a sharp shiver going through Felix as he shudders. 

"Felix," he says slowly, his voice barely held together at the edges, frayed. "I-- I do not possess my usual self-restraint at the moment. Not after--" He shakes his head, his attention momentarily drawn back to the past, to somewhere other than Felix, the motion enough to have his very soul objecting to the loss of it. Why wouldn't Dimitri's attention remain on him, when Felix wants him so desperately? "If you do not wish me to do something we'll both regret... I must urge you to tell me so at once."

"Like that would actually stop you. I could fight you and it would only turn you on more."

Once more, Dimitri looks aside, as though he couldn't be further away from the present. Felix thinks he'd give anything to force his attention back to him.

"Is that truly what you think of me, Felix? Ah, but I suppose it doesn't matter. I will have you regardless." Leaning into him, Dimitri allows himself to scent Felix, knees threatening to buckle anew. 

"B-boar--"

"You have always been mine, haven't you? It would only be logical for you to present this way... just for me."

Dimitri's words wash over him like a balm, alarmingly comforting. He presented this way because otherwise Dimitri wouldn't have been able to take him, to fuck him? If he didn't belong to Dimitri-- if he hadn't, for his whole life-- this would never have happened.

A knee slips betwee his legs for him to rut against, surely soaking Dimitri's pants in far more than just water, so wet with slick does he feel by now. He doesn't bother holding back his groan when Dimitri's teeth graze his throat, his scent glands, suddenly more desperate to be marked by him than anything.

"Mate me," Felix moans, unable to stop himself from begging. "Breed me-- please, Dimitri--"

Dimitri's head snaps up to look at Felix in astonishment Felix can't place or make sense of. He just needs--

"Say it again."

"What?"

"My name. Say it again."

"Oh-- Dimitri."

" _Again._ "

"Dimitri--"

Two fingers push past his dripping entrance, Felix letting out a strangled groan as he squirms, wishing there were _more--_ more of this, more of Dimitri. His cock throbs once more between them, Dimitri letting out a soft laugh at the feel of it.

"You're so wet. It's like you were made to take my knot. Do you want it, Felix? Tell me you want it."

" _Yes,_ " he shudders, no hesitation. Of course he does. 

The knee between his legs disappears, the supporting hand previously holding him up shifting him instead. He's turned around effortlessly, his hands coming up to rest against cold tile. "I'll hold you up, don't worry," Dimitri whispers, the words comforting enough to make Felix's cock throb all over again. _Of course_ Dimitri would be the kind of alpha to take care of his omega, his-- _mate._

His hands secure at Felix's hips to hold him steady, Dimitri sinks down to his knees behind him. An unseemly noise escapes him, and he realizes with a start that his tongue is pressing inside him, warm and wet and an incredible preview for what's to come. 

"Ah-- I wish I knew what it tasted like. Felix--" Switching his grip to rely on just one hand to hold him up, Dimitri allows fore- and middle-finger to dip inside, just briefly, before holding them up to press against Felix's lips. "Taste yourself for me, would you?"

He's delirious enough with want that nothing about this seems strange or outlandish. Instead, he just opens his mouth and allows Dimitri to slip his fingers inside, his tongue curling easily around them.

"... sweet," he finally answers. 

"Like a peach," Dimitri whispers, and dives back in to keep lapping at the well of his entrance. 

As much as Felix wants nothing more than to be knotted, it doesn't last long enough. Not when Dimitri pulls back to stand, his knee returning between Felix's legs. This time, he doesn't even bother attempting not to rut against it like a helpless animal. 

"So needy," Dimitri mutters, the sound of laces being undone behind him making Felix's very gut sing with need, desperate for more. 

"Please," he says, shame seemingly having left his body entirely. 

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Dimitri sounds breathless for once, a victory if Felix has ever heard of one-- but just a second later he realizes _why,_ Dimitri's cock starting to press inside of him, slow and steady. 

"Just fuck me already!" he hisses, pressing back against Dimitri in an attempt to take more of his cock, and _faster._ If he won't fuck him the way he needs to be, he'll just fuck himself on him--

Dimitri doesn't let it come to that. Instead, he thrusts into Felix in one push, their joint cries of ecstasy likely loud enough to draw attention to the bathhouse-- or keep anyone with a sense of self-preservation away. 

Either way, Felix doesn't care. All he cares about is the perfect, steady rhythm Dimitri is gifting him with, plunging into him hard and deep and fast with each and every thrust. 

It's impossible to think straight, but-- why would he even want to?

"Felix," Dimitri rasps, fingers tightening at his hips. He already knows what he's about to say, what's coming. It would be impossible not to feel his knot pressing against his ass, huge as it already is. "Can you--"

"Yes," Felix answers, more instinct than anything else. Of course he can take his knot. What kind of mate would he be if he couldn't even satisfy such a basic requirement of an omega? 

"You feel so good--" It's all he says before pushing his knot inside of him, Felix crying out anew. He's never felt so full, so stuffed to the brim that even the shallow thrusts Dimitri is offering him now are more than enough to drive him to madness. The pressure on his prostate--

"D-Dima--"

Dimitri reaches around him to grasp hold of his cock, eagerly stroking him to the finish that had already threatened for far too long. Felix's fingers tense against the tile wall, digging into grout, and he feels himself come all over the floor just as Dimitri bites down on his scent gland, _hard._ The strangled grunt that follows is sounds like music to his ears, Dimitri eagerly following him in his release as his cock throbs in his ass. 

And throbs. 

And _throbs._

_Fuck._

He's well past the denial that would have begged of him not to be turned on by the sheer volume of cum being pumped inside of him, but _fuck,_ he is, unable to think about anything he'd want more in this moment than for Dimitri's seed to take, for him to have bred him successfully.

How stupid of him. 

Then again, he supposes it takes an animal to know one, Dimitri shuddering atop him, his tongue eager to soothe the wound he left on his neck. "Ah... I am sorry, Felix. I can't imagine you'd want a boar as a mate."

"Don't fucking apologize."

"I'll take care of you, I promise."

For the next week, maybe. But beyond that? 

"You have someone's head to hang from the gates of Enbarr," he says, and feels his cock throb.

Dimitri grows quiet at that. 

"And... if I promised to return for you after? To stay alive for you?" 

He knows it's nothing more than a pretty lie, but it's nice enough to wrap himself in, a nest made of words and desperation. Nice enough that when Dimitri finally pulls free of him, their combined fluids splashing onto the floor without fanfare, and kisses him in earnest, he wants to believe him. 


	2. Chapter 2

It is, quite simply, a matter of time.

Time to wait for Dimitri's knot to recede, time to get dressed and back to his room with its pitiful nest, time to improve upon it before his next bout of heat sets in in full--

He'd still have time to go to Professor Manuela, to find a place to suffer through the rest of his heat safely and alone, but-- 

But the thought of going through the rest of this without Dimitri is unthinkable, something seizing in his chest when he so much as considers it. It's pathetic. He's not even his mate yet, Dimitri having barely broken the skin in the first place.

He needs more, craves more. 

Not that it helps that it's Dimitri. 

He doesn't... _like_ the boar. Barely even tolerates him, really. His company is tedious at best, hideously hypocritical at worst. It hurts to look at him, so changed from the man-- no, _boy--_ he once was. 

If that was even him in the first place. 

But his body doesn't recognize deception. All it knows is that this is his Dima, his once and only protector and friend, a man he's been sworn to serve until his last breath.

And it cannot bear to deny him.

(The part of his brain that tells him that he cannot bear to deny himself, either, is silenced.)

So he takes his time, despite having not nearly enough of it.

It helps, of course, that he's far too far into his heat to care about anyone else-- or, at least, far less so than what can be reasonably deemed the norm.

Insecurities abound in his chest as he tries to shove as many mismatched pillows and blanket into place-- only to tear them all up again, painfully dissatisfied with the resulting outcome. 

He wants to cry, the urge to mate already clawing, scratching at the back of his mind once more. It's pathetic. All he can think about is Dimitri, and-- and how _disappointed_ he is bound to be with his pitiful attempts at nesting. 

He hates this, hates how safe the prospect alone feels-- of just the two of them, curled up in a big, comfortable, not at all shitty nest. It really is pathetic. He was supposed to be an alpha, and yet-- here he is, staring at the mess before him and wilting inside.

"Felix?" 

He freezes. Stares at the door.

For just a moment, panic and arousal war within him in equal measure. He needs-- _needs_ Dimitri, needs his knot. But the shame of this sad excuse of a nest is almost enough to keep him rooted to his suffering. 

"Felix, please."

He sounds almost desperate-- the way his voice cracks alone would seem to suggest at least that much. But--

"I don't want you to have to go through this on your own. And I--" 

This time, Dimitri's voice cracks in earnest.

"The door isn't locked."

It opens mere moments later, albeit slower than he might have expected it to, Dimitri stumbling in obscured with a whole pile of pillows and blankets in his arms.

"What the fuck is all this?"

"I knew you didn't have a lot, so--" He looks adorably sheepish, all red cheeks and infinite embarrassment. "I thought we'd build a nest... _fort..._ together. Like the ones we used to build as kids."

He's going to help him nest? Has he gone mad? As if he didn't already feel inadequate enough as a mate--

Then again... Dimitri isn't wrong. The concept is hardly a foreign one to them, and the thought beats settling for the pitiful nest he tried to make over and over again only to inevitably destroy each time-- or fucking in the baths again. 

"But Felix, I really must insist that you start to lock your door when I am not here. An omega in heat with an unlocked door? When anyone could just walk in to take advantage of you--"

Felix isn't listening, far too fixated on the truth rearing its ugly head once more-- that time is not on his side. That he only has so much longer until the need to mate will just about drive him mad all over again. 

"Fine," he hears himself say, unable to help but notice the tenting of Dimitri's trousers as he starts to busy himself with cushions. 

Catching his gaze, Dimitri promptly turns crimson, as if caught in the act of some unforgivable sin, of unfettered desire. "I-- I can smell you, I'm sorry," he mutters, though Felix can't quite make sense of why he'd apologize in the first place. Unless it was for drawing Felix's thoughts to his own arousal--

His own arousal, which now feels more pronounced than ever. His hands are trembling, but he wills them to cooperate anyway, Felix starting to stack pillows as best as he can. 

Admittedly, it's easier-- _faster--_ with Dimitri. With help. It wouldn't have needed to be-- 

Except that it _did._

"I-- I had hoped to craft a proper fort for us, but-- not only was I aware that time was of the essence, I realized that you'd feel far more comfortable doing this in a familiar setting, somewhere you might feel... safe."

That's actually... really considerate of him. Felix lets the feeling behind the sentiment wash over him and wishes he could hate it. 

Hate _him,_ in earnest. 

"No fort. I remember what happened last time."

"I--" Dimitri blinks, blankets held mid-air as he freezes. "Do--" He pauses. "F-forgive me, Felix, but-- do you not wish for me to mark you? Did you--" Another beat, ambling for a lifeline. "I thought--"

"Didn't take," Felix mutters, tugging his collar aside to expose the crook of his neck. 

The air hangs impossibly heavy between them.

"Do you--" Dimitri cuts himself off, clearing his throat. "Please do forgive the impudence of my even asking this--"

"Just ask it already."

"I-- ah. Do you-- do you want me to?"

Felix knew it was coming, and yet he still waited for him to ask, as if hoping that an answer might materialize somewhere between then and now.

It doesn't.

It would have been so easy to accept it if it _had_ taken earlier, with reason out of reach. But now--

Instinct tugs at his mind, the desire to just accept that perfectly noble mate before him, the alpha practically pleading for his acceptance with his eyes alone. If he listens to his body, his gut, his _heart--_ he can't think of anything he wants more than to carry his pups. In a way, it's as though their entire joint history has led up to this moment.

What does it mean to be the king's sworn right hand, his sword and shield, his greatest advocate? Is this the job he was meant to do? What he was innately made for? If Glenn had survived--

Felix swallows hard.

If he had survived, he would have succeeded their father as the king's advisor, but-- nothing would have changed between Felix and Dimitri beyond that. They still would have been best friends, maybe even remained as such. If there had never been a rebellion--

It's a painful thought. If he'd never seen Dimitri turn into the boar... would he have been better off? Would it have just been a matter of time before he learned the truth, an inevitable pain that would break his heart regardless of when it happened?

He can only imagine that more time, more deception, would have made it harder. 

And yet--

None of that changes his role, his duty as Felix Hugo Fraldarius, last and only remaining son of the Duchy of Fraldarius. 

Maybe this, too, was always an inevitability. Him, taking his knot. Him, bearing his pups. 

_Yes,_ his mind screams. _Yes, you were always meant to be his. You want this, want_ **_him_** _just as you've always lo--_

"No," he says instead, cutting off his own thoughts at the quick. "No, you're not my-- I don't want you to be my--"

His brain stutters to a halt, Dimitri's heartbreak on his sleeves, playing out plain as day across his features. He doesn't care, he dutifully reminds himself. It was always easy not to care about the boar before, so why should this be any exception? 

"You only think you want this because of what happened before. If it was meant to happen, it would have already."

"But--"

"You were right. I don't want a boar for a mate," he snaps, infusing his words with as much vitriol as he can muster to fire at Dimitri. He needs to stop fighting. Must. He's not strong enough right now to resist any of his advances, physical or emotional. It doesn't matter that he was outrightly begging for it before-- to be bred, to be mated. He wasn't thinking clearly. He's still not thinking clearly, but--

The hurt in Dimitri's eyes makes him glad to have a reason to avoid it by his very nature. It feels too vulnerable, too weaponized-- and he's far from immune to Dimitri. 

"We'll get through this, and then-- we can pretend it never happened."

"I--" Dimitri's voice wavers. He sounds like he's about to cry. Maybe he is. "I will attempt to... hold myself back. I apologize for asking such an impudent question. But..."

Dimitri slides a small glass vial across the floor and toward him.

"You may wish to take this, then. Every day for the rest of your heat. The whole three weeks."

"Three-- _three weeks?_ Don't be a fool. It should take a week at most--"

"We're not mates," Dimitri says, Felix feeling rather like he was just hit with a reality he wasn't accounting for in the least. He's right. There will really be--

"It's to keep you from-- from taking on any of my pups."

As much as Dimitri tries not to let his voice crack at that, it doesn't work, his emotions toppling over. It's as if he's been carrying them, overloaded, in his arms, only for the excess to fall and Dimitri to be incapable of gathering them back up.

If he tried, they would all fall and scatter free. 

Felix wonders how loosely tied and held together Dimitri's mental state really is.

He voices none of this. Instead, he reaches for the bottle, unscrews it, and swallows down a pill. 

&

They're eleven when it happens. 

Glenn is in the capital for his knighting, and that means that the rest of House Fraldarius is likewise in attendance, too. Felix insists that he's less weepy this time around, that he and Dima can spar and grapple as proper knights, but it only takes one slip-up before he's crying again, Rodrigue asking Dima to please take care of Felix. 

Which is how they end up here. 

Felix is still wiping at his eyes by the time Dima pulls him into his room, but the sight that greets him is almost enough to render him entirely dumbfounded. The fort is small, but it's more than big enough for the two of them, and Felix isn't sure he's ever seen so many pillows and blankets in one place since before his mother passed. 

His whole chest feels warm, the feeling little alleviated by Dimitri's brilliant smile. "Are you coming? Don't you want to see the inside?"

He nods, still slack-jawed in rather obvious amazement as Felix gets on his knees and ambles over to the fort's entrance, refusing even for a second to let go of Dima's hand. 

"It's big," he says upon scooting himself inside, Dima switching their hands fast enough so Felix might not notice that they were ever apart at all. 

"It's not that big," Dima concedes, shaking his head with a smile. "But I'm glad you like it."

&

They end up falling asleep buried in the cushions and blankets of their fort-nest, Lambert and Rodrigue ultimately opting for leaving them like that, far too peaceful and content to disturb. 

Dima is the first to stir between them, waking with a soft sigh as he nuzzles sleepily at the crook of Felix's neck. 

"You smell good," he mutters, his arms wrapping about him in a warm embrace. 

It all seems perfectly normal to a half-awake Felix until Dima bites down on his neck, unprompted. 

He wakes up in full almost instantly, a cry tearing from his throat as his eyes go wide. 

" _Dima--_!"

&

He ends up breaking the skin, but Rodrigue and Lambert reassure him that it's fine, that they're far too young for any of it to stick just yet. 

"Besides," Lambert reasons, his smile warm as he pets Felix's head. "This could only matter if you ended up being an omega."

"I'm an alpha," Felix insists, glancing over at a teary-eyed Dima, guilt still hanging heavy and painful in his gaze. 

"There you go," Rodrigue says, and the matter is settled from there.

Dima and Felix don't talk about it again, not that Felix would want to bring it up again, anyway. 

&

Dimitri laps at his slick like a man dying of thirst, Felix his own personal oasis. 

If he wasn't so desperate for his knot, he knows he'd be leaning into this, enjoying it more than he is. As it is, though, this is just torture, ceaselessly teasing. Would it be more satisfying if they _were_ mates?

(Aren't they still?)

It's something he can't stop thinking about, Felix tearing at his hair with a grunt as he arches back and against Dimitri's tongue.

"I'm not a feast," he mutters, just in time for Dimitri to press two fingers inside of him.

"You're so-- so wet for me already, Felix--"

"It has nothing to do with _you._ "

This is a lie, Felix knows. 

The fingers inside him _curl_ as though they know what they're doing, and Felix _keens_ , his back arching automatically.

" _Fuck_ , boar-- you can't even _taste_ it, so why--"

He doesn't manage to finish his sentence, not with Dimitri starting to tap out a maddening beat against his prostate, his tongue momentarily drawing back. 

"You-- you make the most delightful noises like this. Your body responds so honestly."

"Just fuck me, will you? No one should have that kind of self-control--"

Looking behind him solves the mystery, Dimitri's hand on his cock.

" _Don't_ fucking touch yourself. Unless you want to blow your load _before_ you get your knot in me?"

It's strange, watching Dimitri hover on this precipice of control. Even though there's nothing controlled about this response to his slick, it's about so much more than that. 

Felix has always known it to be in an omega's character-- practically innately-- to taunt alpha for all they're worth. After all, it's in their best interest to get them to lose control. Sylvain is proof enough of at least that much. 

He gets it now, at any rate. The desire to provoke him into dropping the princely act and just _fucking_ him like the boar he is, like the boar Felix _deserves_ \-- it's overwhelming. 

All that's separating him from that reality is Dimitri's fear. 

Fear of _what?_

The answer strikes him just as quickly. 

_I don't want a boar for a mate._

Why _wouldn't_ Dimitri be terrified of biting him, marking him, spoiling him for anyone else for good? After all, Felix made his feelings on the matter perfectly clear. Felix already hates him enough. Why, then, would he go and find a way to make things irrevocably worse, to jeopardize the tenuous connection they do have just for the sake of his own desire?

No one wants their mate to hate them. Would Dimitri think that Felix could ever forgive him if he marked him, permanently this time? 

The scar over his scent gland throbs as though desperate to be reunited with its once and only alpha. 

Behind him, Dimitri is still handling him like he's fragile, like he deserves to be worshiped. 

He doesn't need this, doesn't need any _prep_. 

How badly he wants for Dimitri to just fuck him within an inch of his life-- what he wouldn't give for him to drop the princely act, to just be marked by him for good. 

Reaching behind him, he grabs hold of a fistful of Dimitri's hair to tug _up_ , a low, guttural growl escaping his throat. 

"Just fucking bite me, boar, if you're too afraid to fuck me. Mark me, mate me, breed me, I don't really care--"

The reaction is almost immediate, Dimitri mounting him and pushing inside of him with one decisive thrust of his hips. Felix tries to resist the urge to _howl_ , but-- he's almost certain he fails in spite of his best efforts. Dimitri's fingers are in his hair-- when did he let go of Dimitri's?-- his free hand on Felix's shoulder as he slams inside of him with reckless, raucous abandon, bottoming out each time. 

Felix isn't certain whether he's possessed by a boar, a wild _animal_ , or if this is just who he is at his core, ravenous for any omega willing to take his knot. But the thought makes him sick, and he swallows it down to the best of his ability. 

After all, he can hardly deny his own desire, how much he loves this and how _badly_ he wants this to never end.

"F-fuck, _Felix_ \--"

Even the sound of his name on Dimitri's tongue is delicious, and for a moment he feels _righteously_ greedy.

Behind him, Dimitri's thrusts slow down-- until he presses a finger inside of him in addition to his cock, Felix letting out a yelp at the burning stretch. 

"D-Dimitri--!"

"Ah-- if that's all it takes to hear my name on your tongue once more, I will have to stuff you to the brim with my cock more often, won't I? Approval reverberates throughout his voice, Felix pressing back against his cock with a growl.

"I'm not a _pheasant_ for you to _stuff,_ boar--"

Dimitri isn't paying attention, just tugging gently at his entrance as he keeps sliding in and out of him. "Almost ready to take my knot… you stretch so beautifully around me, Felix--" 

"I can take it _now_ ," he says, fingers digging into the nest beneath them. He knows he sounds like a bratty child, but he doesn't care, he's been waiting plenty long enough for Dimitri's switch to finally flip.

"You _will_ be patient, Felix," Dimitri tells him, still very much a prince, but likewise one that knows his own authority. Maybe if he didn't find it as hot as he does he could fault him for it. 

Still. Felix doesn't take orders, about to protest when Dimitri wraps his hand around his cock.

"Do you want my knot? I remember a time when it was all you'd ever wanted. You said you wanted me to mark you and breed you-- do you still want to be my bride, Felix?"

Even if he'd had an answer, Dimitri doesn't give him the chance. Instead, he bites down on his scent gland, _hard,_ harder than before, and pushes his knot in the rest of the way. The additional thumb has since slipped back out of his ass again, but it's still _so_ much, and exactly as much as he needs, craves. He's distantly aware of the fact that Dimitri's hand is still moving on his cock, but with his forehead pressed into a mess of pillows and blankets, the rest of the world might not even exist outside of the knot pressing against his prostate. The shallow thrusts he's being offered are surely intended to drive him mad, mad as the crown prince inside of him. 

" _Dimitri,_ " he groans and feels himself come around his knot. The cum that follows, flowing inside of him as Dimitri's hips twitch against him only seems to extend his own release, Felix gasping as his fingers tighten in the fabric beneath them. 

Dimitri's teeth are still holding onto him, the feeling bordering on euphoric. Why didn't he want this before? He can't remember.

"Do it again," he whispers hoarsely when Dimitri finally pulls off of his scent gland to lap dutifully at the open wound left in the wake of his bite, pausing only to kiss him softly on the temple.

"After I make sure you eat and drink something, Felix."

For just a moment, it looks almost as though there's something else that he wants to say, but it never comes, and Dimitri doesn't say anything.

So Felix decides that it was just his imagination, after all.

&

It ends up taking a week, the duration of which sees Dimitri more or less move into Felix's room. And as much of a source of comfort as he is, it doesn't do much to alleviate the feeling of dread gnawing at him. 

He's not sure he's ever felt as emotionally vulnerable as he does with Dimitri's arms wrapped around him, the gentle rise and fall of his chest against his back far less soothing than it should be.

At least the nest feels safe enough, even with Dimitri in it. 

Especially with him in it. The feeling doesn't dissipate even after he wakes with the first clear head granted to him in over a week, Dimitri still nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

He never did give him a clear answer, did he? All he had on offer were mixed messages-- on the one hand, he didn't want a boar for a mate. On the other, he outrightly asked him to mark him.

The bite over his scent gland is still fresh and sure to scar, a reaffirmation Dimitri returned to with each and every mating between them. 

He can't even bring himself to be upset about it. Deep down inside… neither he nor his omega hindbrain can pretend that this isn't what he wanted.

Dimitri has seemed so _sane_ this week, alarmingly so. He wonders if it will last as long as he wishes it would-- _could._

"Mm."

Behind him, Dimitri stirs, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. 

And when his hand trails over his hip to find his cock, Felix finds that he doesn't want to tell him that he doesn't _need_ his knot anymore. 

"Forgive me for taking as long to wake as I have," he mutters, his hand already starting to stroke at his length, slow and languid. "I was… having a rather pleasant dream."

"Mm."

"I know we've been careful, but… you ended up carrying one of my pups." The hand wrapped around his cock moves up to press against his abdomen. Whether on instinct or by choice, Dimitri scents him. "Just you, me, and our little one."

"Were you still the crown prince in this?"

"I don't precisely recall… why?"

"Because if you were, it was unrealistic. Just you, me, and a kid? That kid would hardly ever get a moment of peace. Constantly surrounded by statecraft and advisors? Or worse, _nursemaids_ because both of their fathers are too busy ruling a country to prioritize a pup?"

Behind him, Felix feels Dimitri deflate.

"It… it was only a dream, Felix."

His words carry his gaze over to where the small vial still sits, almost empty by now. He can't help it, the thought makes him sad. Maybe it would have been nice, having a pup with Dimitri. 

"You do seem more lucid today. How are you feeling?"

Granted, he can't entirely blame Dimitri for noticing here. For just about every day of the past week, Dimitri woke up to Felix already rutting against him, or-- as was the case on one particular day-- Felix already riding him, having slid onto his cock while he was still asleep. 

Compared to those, today must present as a true reprieve. 

"Fine," he answers honestly, the knot in his stomach somehow becoming more noticeable. Almost immediately, the hand that _had been_ returning to his cock draws back again, Felix's own shooting out to catch it by the wrist. "Did I say you could stop?"

" _Oh,_ " Dimitri says, his breath hot against Felix's ear. He's not sure why he sounds as surprised as he does-- after all, he's always been a brat, even when hungry for his knot. "Did… did you want me to keep going?"

Felix grits his teeth. He's not even going to dignify that with a response, instead just moving Dimitri's hand back to his cock.

At least he's always been good at taking direction. The panting against his ear alongside the cock slotting perfectly against his ass, shallow thrusts telling a story all on their own-- it's almost more distracting than the hand wrapped around his cock. 

"O-oh, _Felix--_ "

Beneath his arm, his fingers find a pillow to dig into. Maybe if he closes his eyes, he can forget that it's Dimitri doing this. But-- even as the thought strikes him, Felix knows that it's impossible. Because the only reason he's even doing this, that he's enjoying it, is because it _is_ Dimitri-- because it's _his mate._

The fore-finger teasing at his frenulum is enough to make both him and his cock jump, Felix groaning as he lets his head fall back against him. It would be so easy to just get lost in the sensation now, to come all over their nest and not even care because it's over _anyway_ and what better way to say farewell than to ruin their safe space entirely, besmirch it in every way? 

As much as a part of him _wants_ to ruin everything they built up over the last week, the thought picks and gnaws at him until the guilt feels almost tactile. As though his omega hindbrain won't let him-- if only by attempting to put up resistance until he no longer knows if it's worth it at all. 

Is it? Being with Dimitri has always felt _right_. Until he turned into a boar and to go and change everything. But even then-- even now, Felix can't help the way that this-- this whole week-- has felt like a homecoming. 

Like he belongs here. Like Felix has always been Dimitri's birthright. 

And maybe he has. 

The alternative feels far worse-- the prospect of Dimitri finding any other omega to be with.

"Felix," Dimitri whispers, the sound tearing him out of his thoughts, out of the distraction of his hand running over his cock. "Will this..." He stops again. "Is this the last time?"

The question settles in his stomach like a peach pit, sprouting seeds of doubt from its wrinkled folds and hard edges. Does he want this to be the last time? He’s said it so often since this all began-- that they only have to make it a week. 

_No,_ he wants to say.

"Yeah," he says instead. But it's quiet and breathy, and a part of him hopes that Dimitri doesn't hear him. 

The hand on his cock stills, Felix feeling his heart sink. 

"But you're--" Dimitri's voice cracks. "You're my--" 

_My mate._ He doesn't need him to finish the sentence. Doesn't think he could stand for him to. 

So he rolls around to face Dimitri and kisses him, hard. It's only their second kiss, but it's the only thing he can think of to silence any dangerous words spilling from his lips, any words that he won't be able to take back, that Felix wouldn't want him to in the first place. 

It works well enough, anyway. 

Dimitri's fingers find their way into his hair, doubling down on the morsel Felix deigned to throw him. He's on top of him within seconds, his knee between Felix's without question. Like they were made for this specifically. 

He can't entirely complain. The thought of not being able to do this again seems to have done something to Dimitri, his kisses as greedy as his hands, already wrapped around his cock again to make Felix arch up toward him. 

Still… this is _dangerous._ Everything about this feels too emotional, too raw and intimate. 

_Because you're mates,_ his omega hindbrain supplies, his mark still aching at the thought alone. He can't just sever that connection because he doesn't want to-- doesn't want _this_ to continue between them.

" _Dimitri,_ " he hisses between fevered kisses, his hands shifting to push at his shoulders as panic pushes at the forefront of his mind. 

"No," he says, pulling back just far enough to look down at Felix, his hands grabbing hold of Felix's wrists to force them back down onto the ground. "I-- I know why you're doing this, Felix. You said before that you don't want a boar for a mate, and-- I knew that it would have been far too good to be true for you to have changed your mind. I was just meant to satisfy you through your heat."

He sounds like his heart is breaking, Felix resisting the urge to wince. None of that is true. But correcting Dimitri would come with its own risks, its own commitments, none of which he's willing to see through to the end, even if he wants to. 

He's not thinking straight yet, he decides, the last vestiges of his heat still clinging to him. It's the only thing that makes sense. 

That, and the fact that Dimitri is his mate now, no matter how much he wishes he could reject the notion altogether. It's not like there's anyone else he'd want as a mate, but--

One of his wrists is let go as he feels Dimitri's fingertips ghost over his scent gland and the slowly scarring wound above it. "Ah… but I am sorry about this, Felix. You… you are of course entitled to be with anyone you wish, regardless of how I may feel." 

For just a moment, Dimitri seems to disappear again, his eyes turning to look beside him. As much as Felix hates eye contact, he's not sure why the loss of Dimitri's feels like such a grievous loss to him, why he wouldn't do anything to have his gaze fixed on him and only him. To be seen, but not return the favor-- how selfish of him. 

He doesn't want to be with anyone else, but the thought of telling Dimitri that feels like putting his heart on a plate and offering it up for slaughter. To a boar, bloodthirsty and wild, who would rather hang a woman's head from the gates of Enbarr than take care of him and a pup. Too dangerous by far.

He's not a fool. Dimitri would never love him as much as he loved the ghosts trailing after him at each and every turn of his heel. 

"Yeah," he says, his best attempt at defensive vitriol in the face of staggering vulnerability. "I am. So I don't know why you're still wasting your time with me."

In truth, he's terrified. At the end of the day, no matter how much Felix wishes he wasn't, the man above him is still a bloodthirsty boar, still determined to see Edelgard's head hung from the gates of Enbarr. There's no way for him to split his attention between that and Felix, let alone between that and a family. 

If he chooses this, it's his fault if he gets hurt or left behind. If he lets himself be blindsided by the love he feels for the Dimitri that once was, it's his fault for being too stupid to learn his lesson the first time, two years ago.

And he could never do that to a pup. 

So he bites back his guilt and steals the hesitation out of Dimitri's mouth with a kiss, hard and searing. If Dimitri wants this to be intimate and emotional, he'll have to work for it.

And he does. 

Of course he does. 

His legs end up wrapped around Dimitri's waist, and, with both wrists free now, he can't stop himself from pulling him closer yet, fingers curling into blonde tresses. His kisses are still messy, but it makes sense with his fingers distracted by exploration, seeking their way down Felix's front before wrapping around his cock again. 

Just this once, though, Felix's mind is clear enough, and he allows one of his hands to leave Dimitri's to slide between their bodies instead. He's been taking care of him, horny out of his mind, for an entire week. The least he can do is return the favor. 

And so he breaks their kiss and swats his hand away from his cock, Felix wrapping his hand around both of their lengths to stroke at the same time. 

It's worth it for the sharp intake of Dimitri's breath alone, but he's gifted so much more than that alone, Felix getting to watch his jaw drop, his eyes squeeze shut, and his hips buck up toward him, begging for more of his hand, for more of the joint friction he's offering them both.

"F- _Felix,_ I--"

"Don't," he whispers, harsher than he intends to sound only to be grateful regardless. "Don't say anything. Just let me--"

What, take care of him? It's not his job. It used to be, maybe, but--

But he tossed that title, that honor, that obligation away when his best friend turned into a shadow of his former self. 

What, then? Thank him for the last week? 

It feels far too final. 

Everything about this is _supposed_ to be final, but-- 

Felix lets out a hiss, a groan following right after as he feels his body threaten to come. It's-- _no._ It's _too soon._ He deserves more of this, more time with his Dima-- 

Pulling his hand off of them, Felix shakes his head. "You supposedly love to taste my slick, don't you? Get to it, then. Earn your right to fuck me one last time."

 _One last time._ The words echo in his head even as Dimitri pulls back and flips him, effortless, before pushing his knees apart. Even with his face pushed into his-- no, _their--_ nest, spread open and ass up high enough that he should, by all accounts, feel impossibly vulnerable… he doesn't.

Because despite all his demons, he trusts the boar, doesn't he? 

And it hurts to think that he won't have this anymore, Dimitri letting out a soft whine at getting to lap up his slick again, slick he can't even _taste._

What did he call it, again? 

Like a _peach._

Dimitri must truly hate himself if he keeps coming back to this, to him. As if all Felix really has to do is snap his fingers to be rewarded with Dimitri's attention. 

Except for when he's somewhere else, chasing his ghosts and thinking about Edelgard's severed head. 

Maybe that's the trade-off, then. When Dimitri's attention is on him, he's offered the world without even having to ask for it. 

And when it isn't, there's nothing Felix can do or say to bring him back.

He tries to focus on the feeling of Dimitri's tongue inside of him, greedily eating him out like he really can taste him. But what does he know-- maybe he really is getting something out of this, since they are mates. 

If they weren't, forcing himself to be apart from Dimitri wouldn't feel quite as much like tearing a limb off of his body.

He doesn't cease his tongue's attention on his entrance even as he presses one, two fingers inside of him to nudge against his prostate. Felix feels his cock jump in response as he lets out a groan only barely muffled by a pillow, restraint slowly slipping free of him no matter how desperately he wishes to continue clinging on. 

The ebb of his self-control carries with it another groan, Felix allowing himself to widen the spread of his legs. Like a miserable, wanton thing. 

He feels almost as wretched as he does emotionally raw. It feels like suffocating in the nest they built _together,_ all because Felix was too stupid and vulnerable not to put a stop to all of it.

"F-fuck me, already," he hears himself mutter, his gaze still buried in darkness. As if he could escape this reality by simply not being able to see it, to witness it. 

It doesn't last, though. 

Instead, Dimitri flips him over without question, spreads his legs, and lines himself up. 

It's the first time they're doing this face-to-face, the first time he hasn't been taken from behind or simply ridden Dimitri until he woke up.

It's too much, too intimate. He wants this far, far too much, his heart aching as he looks up at Dimitri, eyes so pathetically full of love that Felix almost believes it to be true. 

Earlier, closed eyes and plush fabric served to keep him from crying. Now, there's no barrier, nothing to stall the flow of tears, and Felix blink rapidly as he turns his gaze aside. 

At least Dimitri's cock is large enough that he can get away with squeezing his eyes shut in mock-pain he's long past feeling by now. Fingers twist into the bedding beneath him and he tries to fixate on anything other than the look in his eyes, the heartbreak in his every utterance that spills forth from his tongue. 

"You're so... beautiful like this, Felix," Dimitri whispers as he bottoms out inside of him, and Felix wonders what he did to deserve this. 

This is what he would have gotten had he never taunted him into flipping his switch, he realizes vaguely. Emotional torture. 

He wonders what he'd need to do to bring back the Dimitri in rut willing to talk dirty to him, to treat him like nothing more than a cocksleeve and a womb to be filled. Something to stick his knot into-- something that he _owns._

"Don't tell me you're going to be too pussy to put your knot in me this time."

"I wouldn't want you to have to get pregnant with a boar's pup, Felix."

It feels a little like taking a lance through his heart.

"I've been taking the dumb stuff you gave me every day, haven't I? I'm not carrying your pups, so just _fuck m--_ "

Dimitri doesn't let him finish, cutting him off with a kiss as he starts to roll his hips, his movements slow and languid and sensual in every way that Felix longs for but wishes he didn't. 

Still. 

This is the least thanks he can offer the boar, he supposes. 

So he allows himself to pull him close, Felix meeting his hips with each and every thrust he's offered until they're both panting-- and hopefully hard enough that Dimitri won't allow more silly things to slip free from his tongue and onto Felix's sanity. 

_Felix, I--_

He tries to scrub the inner reaches of his mind free of whatever could have followed that, whatever he could have wished to tell him so desperately that it had to happen right then and there. 

While looking at Felix as though in love. 

Dimitri's hand finds his cock once more; an effort, he supposes, to make up for Felix taking over for them earlier. Not that Felix faulted him for allowing it. All the same, this is nice, the wonderfully reverent, soft touch of his hand around him. His knot is just as noticeable and pronounced as every time prior to this, though now that he's more lucid and aware, he supposes that being able to feel it coming is a different experience altogether. The anticipation feels tangible. Even if Dimitri won't offer it to him, he'll take it regardless. 

So he pulls back from their kiss, leans his forehead against Dimitri's, lines up his heels with his ass, and urges him to thrust the rest of the way inside of him with a firm _push._

His own groan of ecstasy is first, but Dimitri follows shortly after, his eyes wide as he gasps his pleasure. 

" _Felix,_ " he starts again, and he doesn't dare hesitate, not even for a second, Felix closing his hand down over his mouth to keep any other words from following his name. 

He'll shove them back in if he has to. 

"Just come in me," is all he says, shaking his head as he looks up at him. There are tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, but there's nothing he can do about them now.

_Felix, I--_

It matters little if that's what Dimitri would have wanted to say in the first place, something as irreversible as Felix is dreading. But he's not willing to take that chance. Not now, not when he's only just managed to find the strength to not get himself tangled up bodily in the boar and his myriad affections for him.

The smile Dimitri offers him is pained, but he comes regardless, and this time it's Felix that lets himself follow. He can't blame him. It's a bittersweet thing, this last time of theirs. 

He doesn't mention the tears or say anything regrettable, and Felix is grateful. 

Instead, Dimitri ends up lying curled up on top of him, panting and still buried deep inside. 

And there isn't a single part of him that can bring himself to make him leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about dimilix with me over on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/androugenius)!


End file.
